Ostwacht (Episode)
"Ostwacht" (im Original: "Eastwatch") ist die fünfte Folge der siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die fünfundsechzigste der gesamten Serie. Regie führte Matt Shakman. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge findet am 13. August auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgt die Erstausstrahlung am 14. August 2017. Inhalt Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) findet neue Verbündete, Varys (Conleth Hill) und Tyrion Lennister (Peter Dinklage) schmieden neue Pläne, Cersei Lennister (Lena Headey) begibt sich auf einen Rachefeldzug, Jon Schnee (Kit Harington) trifft eine Entscheidung und der Winter erreicht die Ostwacht. :Quelle: Sky Handlung In der Weite Bronn rettet Jaime Lennister, der beinahe ertrunken wäre, an Land. Jaime meint, dass Bronn ihn beinahe getötet hätte. Bronn will wissen, was Jaime denn wohl vor hatte, und Jaime antwortet, dass er den Krieg beenden wollte, indem er Daenerys Targaryen tötet. Bronn hält dies für eine dumme Idee und fragt, ob er nicht den riesigen Drachen zwischen ihnen gesehen hätte. Solange Bronn von Jaime nicht, wie versprochen entlohnt wurde, darf kein Drache Jaime töten. Ja sogar nicht einmal ihm selbst sei dies gestattet, wenn dann darf er nur durch die Hand von Bronn selbst sterben. Jaime macht sich Sorgen, da sie die Kraft von einem Drachen erlebten und Daenerys noch zwei weitere davon hat. Falls die Drachen Königsmund angreifen, erklärt Bronn die Partnerschaft für beendet, da er sein Leben nicht gegen Drachen riskieren will. Tyrion Lennister läuft den Goldweg entlang und begutachtet das Schlachtfeld nach der Schlacht. Die Dothraki plündern die Leichen und nehmen ihnen alles wertvolle, vor allem die Waffen, ab. Die überlebenden Soldaten, darunter auch Randyll und Dickon Tarly, werden vor Daenerys Targaryen versammelt. Sie bietet ihnen an das Knie zu beugen oder zu sterben. Die meisten beugen das Knie, bis auf Randyll und Dickon. Daenerys will die beiden hinrichten lassen, wovon Tyrion ihr aber abrät. Er kann sie jedoch nicht von ihrer Idee abbringen und auf den Befehl von Daenerys hin, verbrennt Drogon beide bei lebendigem Leibe. In Königsmund Jaime kehrt nach Königsmund zurück, um Cersei über die Niederlage bei der Schlacht zu informieren. Laut Jaime haben sie keinerlei Chance den Krieg zu gewinnen, selbst wenn Cersei Söldner aus Essos anheuern würde. Cersei fragt, ob sie einfach aufgeben soll. Sie sitzt auf dem Thron, den einst ihr Vater gehörte, der Vater, den Jaime verraten und ermordet hat. Sie meint ironisch, dass eventuell Tyrion ein gutes Wort bei Daenerys einlegen kann, da er ihnen nach dem Mord an Tywin und Joffrey etwas schuldig wäre. Jaime erzählt Cersei von Olenna Tyrells Geständnis, das sie das Mordkomplott gegen Joffrey ausgeheckt hatte. Cersei hält dies für eine Lüge. Jaime jedoch fragt Cersei, welchen ihrer Söhne Margaery Tyrell besser hätte beeinflussen können. Mit Tommen auf dem Thron wäre Olenna die wahre Herrscherin über Westeros geworden. Cersei glaubt Jaime und wünscht sich, dass Olenna einen grausameren Tod hätte bekommen sollen. Jaime sieht dies nicht so, schließlich sei sie tot, wie der Rest ihres Hauses. Dieses Schicksal wird auch auf die Lennisters zukommen, wenn sie diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen können. Ser Davos Seewert schmuggelt Tyrion Lennister nach Königsmund, um dort mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen. Davos macht sich auf den Weg nach Flohloch, da er auch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hat. Bronn lockt Jaime in den Kerker des Roten Bergfrieds, mit dem Vorwand trainieren zu wollen. In Wirklichkeit hat er Jaime hierher gebracht, um mit seinem Bruder Tyrion Lennister zu reden. Tyrion merkt die Belagerung von Casterlystein an, da Jaime ihm dort drei Schritte voraus war. Als Tyrion erwähnt, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn wäre, unterbricht Jaime ihn wütend, da Tyrion diesen umgebracht hat. Tyrion verteidigt sich damit, dass sein Vater ihn töten wollte, obwohl er von seiner Unschuld wusste. Jaime will wissen, was Tyrion von ihm möchte. Der Gnom erzählt, dass Daenerys diesen Krieg gewinnen wird, sie jedoch mit einem Waffenstillstand einverstanden ist. 300px|thumb|Gendry ist für den kommenden Krieg bereit. In Flohloch begibt sich Davos zu einer Schmiede, wo er Gendry antrifft. Davos erzählt Gendry, dass er gekommen ist, um ihn abzuholen. Zu Davos' Verwunderung ist Gendry sofort bereit abzureisen. Er nimmt sich seinen Kriegshammer, wie ihn einst sein Vater nutzte. Als sie das Boot wieder erreichen, werden sie von zwei Goldröcken erwischt. Davos kann diese bestechen, doch sie hinterfragen was sie geladen haben. Davos präsentiert ihnen eine Kostprobe, womit sich die Goldröcke zufrieden geben. Als Tyrion Lennister zurück zum Boot kommt, werden die beiden allerdings misstrauisch, da die beiden genau nach so einem Zwerg mit der gleichen Narbe suchen. Gendry zieht seinen Kriegshammer und tötet die beiden. Cersei unterhält sich mit ihrer Hand Qyburn, als Jaime die Gemächer betritt. Jaime erzählt von seinem Treffen mit Tyrion. Zu seiner Verwunderung weiß Cersei über dieses Treffen Bescheid. Sie fragt, ob er Bronn dafür bestrafen würde, da er ihn hintergangen hat. Sie hält die Drachen und Untoten für eine Mär und will kein Bündnis eingehen. Sie offenbart Jaime, dass sie erneut schwanger von ihm ist. Sie wird Jaime als Vater angeben, da sich Löwen nicht für die Meinung von Schafen interessieren, wie ihr Vater einst sagte. Cersei umarmt Jaime und verlangt, dass er sie nie wieder hintergehen soll. Auf Winterfell Bran Stark nutzt seine Wargfähigkeiten, um in den Geist von Raben einzudringen. Damit überfliegt er die Mauer und erblickt die mächtige Armee der Untoten. Als der Nachtkönig die Raben entdeckt, verliert Bran die Kontrolle über die Raben und sagt zu Maester Wolkan, dass er viele Raben entsenden und das Gesehene den Lords von Westeros mitgeteilt werden muss. Arya betritt die Halle von Winterfell, wo die Lords des Nordens und des Grünen Tals sich mit Sansa über den König des Nordens, Jon Schnee, unterhalten. Yohn Rois meint, sie hätten lieber Sansa wählen sollen, anstatt Jon. Sansa verteidigt Jon allerdings, dass er das tut, was er für richtig hält. Sansa begibt sich zu ihren Gemächern. Arya folgt ihr und merkt an, dass es sich hierbei um die ehemaligen Gemächer ihrer Eltern handelt. Sansa scheint dies aber egal zu sein. Arya meint, Sansa hätten schon immer schöne Dinge gefallen, da sie Sansa ein Gefühl von Überlegenheit geben würden. Die Lords hätten Jon beleidigt und Sansa hätte nichts dagegen getan. Sansa verteidigt sich damit, dass sie sich als Lady die Meinungen der Lords anhören muss. Jon würde sonst seine Armeen verlieren. Arya schlägt vor, sie zu töten, wenn sie dies tun. Allerdings überzeugt man damit keine Menschen zusammen zu arbeiten, wie Sansa sagt. Arya erzählt, dass falls Jon nicht zurück kommt, sie ihre Unterstützung braucht. Dann würde Sansa das erreichen, was sie eigentlich will. Sansa ist entsetzt und fragt, wie sie so etwas nur denken kann. Arya meint, dass Sansa jetzt gerade daran denken würde, auch wenn sie es nicht möchte. Der Gedanke würde einfach nicht verfliegen. Sansa gibt vor noch etwas erledigen zu müssen, woraufhin sich Arya verabschiedet und den Raum verlässt. thumb|300px|Der Brief von Sansa an Robb (den aber Cersei diktiert hatte): "Robb, ich schreibe dir schweren Herzens. Unser guter König Robert ist tot – er erlag den Verletzungen die er bei der Eber-Jagd erlitt. Vater wurde des Verrats bezichtigt. Er hat sich mit Roberts Brüdern gegen meinen geliebten Joffrey verschworen und versuchte dessen Thron zu stehlen. Die Lennisters behandeln mich sehr gut und statten mich mit jeder Bequemlichkeit aus. Ich flehe dich an: Komme nach King's Landing, schwöre König Joffrey deine Treue und verhindere jeglichen Streit zwischen den Häusern Lennister und Stark." Arya beobachtet Petyr Baelish dabei, wie er mit einer Frau redet und ihr eine Münze übergibt, sich mit Yohn Rois und Robett Glauer unterhält und einen Brief von Maester Wolkan erhält, wovon es laut seiner Aussage nur noch diese eine Kopie gibt. Petyr Baelish kommt nach einer kurzen Zeit aus seinen Gemächern und verschließt die Tür. Arya bricht das Schloss auf und sucht nach dem Brief. Sie durchsucht jeden Schrank, kann den Brief jedoch nicht finden. Schließlich findet sie die Nachricht in einem Schlitz in seiner Matratze. Bei dem Brief handelt es sich um die Nachricht, die Sansa einst zu ihrem Bruder Robb geschickt hat, als Cersei sie aufforderte, ihre Treue zu beweisen. Laut dem Brief sei Eddard Stark ein Verräter gewesen und Robb soll König Joffrey die Treue schwören. Arya verlässt mit dem Brief Kleinfingers Gemächer. Dieser wartet hinter der Ecke und scheint dies geplant zu haben. Auf Drachenstein 300px|thumb|Daenerys und Jon Jon befindet sich auf einem Felsen von Drachenstein, als Daenerys auf dem schwarzen Drachen Drogon zurückgeflogen kommt. Dieser landet direkt vor ihm. Jon zieht einen Handschuh aus und überwindet sich dazu, Drogon zu streicheln. Daenerys merkt, dass Jon ihrem Feldzug in der Weite skeptisch gegenübersteht. Sie erinnert ihn, dass bei der Rückeroberung von Winterfell ebenfalls mehrere tausend Menschen starben, aber dass Grausamkeit manchmal nötig sei, um der Menschheit zu helfen. Dann fragt sie Jon, ob es wörtlich gemeint war, dass er für sein Volk ins Herz gestochen wurde. Jon meint nur, dass Davos manchmal zu Übertreibungen neigt. Dann wird ihr Gespräch unterbrochen und einige Dothraki führen Jorah Mormont zu Daenerys. Jorah stellt sich erneut in Daenerys' Dienst, woraufhin sie ihn in den Arm nimmt. 300px|thumb|Tyrion und Varys unterhalten sich. Tyrion und Varys reflektieren über den Tod von Lord Tarly und seinem Sohn. Varys hatte ähnliche Hinrichtungen unter der Herrschaft von Daenerys' Vater ansehen müssen. Er appelliert an Tyrion, dass er Daenerys gut berät, da sie nicht wie ihr Vater werden darf. Jon erhält unterdessen eine Rabenbotschaft aus Winterfell, aus der er erfährt, dass Arya und Bran am Leben sind, und dass letzterer den Nachtkönig mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat. Für Daenerys ist es ausgeschlossen, in den Norden zu marschieren, da dies bedeuten würde, Cersei das Feld zu überlassen. Tyrion erinnert sich, dass Cersei nicht an den Nachtkönig glaubt. Er schmiedet einen Plan, einen Untoten zu Cersei zu bringen, um ihr den Ernst der Lage klarzumachen. Dazu benötigt er aber Jaimes Unterstützung, da Cersei nur auf diesen hört. Jorah und Jon planen, mit den Wildlingen hinter die Mauer zu gehen und einen Wiedergänger zu fangen. Davos bringt Tyrion unerkannt nach Königsmund. Nach der Rückkehr aus Königsmund bringt Davos Gendry zu Jon, damit dieser ihn nach Winterfell mitnimmt. Davos will, dass Gendry sich als "Clovis" vorstellt, um die Sache für Jon nicht komplizierter zu machen. Gendry nennt aber seinen richtigen Namen, da er mit Jon zusammenarbeiten will, wie es die Väter der beiden getan haben. Bevor Jorah in den Norden aufbricht, gibt ihm Tyrion die Münze, die ihm der Sklavenhändler gab. Auch Jon und Daenerys verabschieden sich, wobei sie ihm zu verstehen gibt, dass sie sich an Ihn gewöhnt hat und er heil zurückkommen soll. In Altsass Die Erzmaester, darunter auch Erzmaester Ebros und Erzmaester Sandhu, unterhalten sich über einen Brief, den sie von Maester Wolkan aus Winterfell erhalten haben. Er warnt vor der kommenden Bedrohung, da Bran durch die Augen der Raben die Armee der Untoten gesehen hat. Die Erzmaester machen sich darüber lustig. Samwell Tarly versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Raben entsenden, damit der Norden Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Untoten erhält. Die Erzmaester halten dies aber für einen Trick der Drachenkönigin, um ihre Städte ungeschützt zu lassen. Erzmaester Ebros bietet an, dass sie Maester Wolkan darum bitten, die Sache näher zu erläutern. 300px|thumb|Samwell und Goldy Samwell muss weitere Abschriften von Büchern erstellen. Währenddessen erzählt Goldy aus dem Buch, das sie gerade liest. Sie erzählt ihm unter anderem davon, dass ein gewisser Hoher Septon Maynard eine Ehe annulliert hat. Dabei handelte es sich um die Ehe von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen und Elia Martell. Kurz danach hat er in Dorne jemand anderes geheiratet. Samwell ist genervt und beschließt die Zitadelle zu verlassen. Er entwendet einige Bücher und verlässt, zusammen mit Goldy und Sam, die Zitadelle. An der Mauer 300px|thumb|Sandor, Beric und Thoros sind Gefangene auf Ostwacht Jon Schnee, Gendry, Davos und Jorah Mormont reisen nach Ostwacht, um dort Tormund und den Wildlingen gegen die Wiedergänger und die Weißen Wanderer zu helfen. Tormund erzählt von Gefangenen, die sie aufgegriffen haben. Dabei handelt es sich um Sandor Clegane, Beric Dondarrion und Thoros von Myr. Gendry erkennt die beiden Männer der Bruderschaft und erzählt, dass diese beiden ihn an die rote Hexe verkauft haben. Beric meint, sie würden alle auf der selben Seite kämpfen, was Jon bestätigt. Er lässt die Gefangenen frei. Sie begeben sich, zusammen mit einigen anderen Wildlingen, nördlich der Mauer, um dort den gemeinsamen Feind zu besiegen. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Goldrock 1 *Goldrock 2 *Erzmaester Sandhu Tode *Dickon Tarly - von Drogon lebendig verbrannt *Randyll Tarly - von Drogon lebendig verbrannt Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als König Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Jim Broadbent als Erzmaester Ebros *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *James Faulkner als Lord Randyll Tarly *Tom Hopper als Dickon Tarly *Tim McInnerny als Lord Robett Glauer *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Kevin Eldon als Stadtwache #1 *Julian Firth als Erzmaester Sandhu *Philip O'Sullivan als Erzmaester der Zitadelle #2 *Laurence Spellman als Stadtwache #2 *Staz Nair als Qhono *William Nevan Wilson als Kleiner Sam *James Robert Wilson als Kleiner Sam *Adele Smyth-Kennedy als TBA Nicht im Abspann genannt *Vladimir Furdik als Nachtkönig Anmerkungen In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 18 von 23 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung der siebten Staffel auf. Trivia *Trivia zur Episode u.a. zu Serienbezügen Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Unterschiede zu den Büchern Verfilmte Kapitel *Kapitel werden nach der folge der Szenen angeordnet Referenzen auf frühere Episoden Galerie Bilder 705 Tyrion Lennister und Varys.jpg 705 Varys.jpg 705 Tyrion Lennister und Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 705 Tyrion Lennister.jpg 705 Daenerys Targaryen und Jon Schnee.jpg 705 Jon Schnee.jpg 705 Cersei Lennister(2).jpg 705 Samwell Tarly und Goldy.jpg 705 Drogon Daenerys Jon.png 705 Daenerys 2.jpg 705 Cersei Jaime.jpg 705 Gendry.jpg 705 Jorah Daenerys.jpg 705 Jaime Bronn.jpg 705 Jaime Tyrion.jpg 705 Jon Gendry Davos Tormund Jorah.jpg 705 Sandor Beric Thoros.jpg 705 Randyll Dickon.jpg 705 Tyrion.jpg 705 Tyrion und Varys.jpg 705 Jon Schnee 2.jpg 705 Jon Schnee 3.jpg 705 Daenerys Dothraki.jpg 705 Cersei 2.jpg 705 Petyr Baelish.jpg 705 Daenerys Targaryen 2.jpg 705 Daenerys Targaryen 3.jpg 705 Jon und Davos.jpg 705 Daenerys und Tyrion.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 5 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 5 Inside the Episode (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 5 Ser Davos and Gendry (HBO) Game of Thrones Cast Commentary on Jon, Daenerys, and Jorah Meeting (HBO) Game of Thrones Cast Commentary on Lannister Family Loyalty (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise ro:Rondul de Est ru:Восточный дозор en:Eastwatch (episode) fr:Fort-Levant (épisode) pt-br:Atalaialeste pl:Wschodnia Strażnica (odcinek) Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 7